1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a latch member and an actuator member cooperated with each other for latching/detaching with/from a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many electrical connectors include latch means for securely but releasably retaining a pair of electrical connector housings in a mated condition. More particularly, theses prior art connectors include mateable pairs of molded plastic housings, each of which is constructed to receive a plurality of terminals therein. The terminals of one housing electrically contact the terminals of the other housing when the housings are in their mated condition.
Many electrical connectors are used in environments where they will be repeatedly connected and disconnected by personnel having relatively little familiarity with the mechanics and intended used of the connector. For example, electrical connectors often are employed in photostatic copiers and other office equipment that may periodically be serviced by field technicians or by the office staff that uses the copier other such business machine. Field technicians often are not adequately trained on the proper usage of every electrical connector they are likely to encounter. Office personnel using various business machines typically have even less training and familiarity with the electrical connectors they may periodically be required to connect and/or disconnect. This lack of familiarity with the electrical connectors manipulated by field or office personnel can result in overstressing the latch mechanisms employed to lockingly but releasably retain electrical connector housings in a mated condition. For example, inexperienced field personnel may unintentionally bias a latch mechanism too far, thereby breaking or reducing the effectiveness of the latch.
Electrical connector housings have been developed to minimize this potential for overstressing the latch structures thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,654 which issued to Aiello on Jul. 31, 1984 shows a latch integrally and pivotally connected to a housing, the forward end of the latch extends from the pivoted connection to define a latch portion which is engageable with corresponding structure on a mateable housing. The forward end of the latch member extends in the opposite direction from the pivot and includes an overstress stop which is pivotable into a lug or wall on the electrical connector housing. Contact between the overstress stop and the lug or wall of the electrical connector housing is intended to limit the amount of rotation around the pivot point during the normal engagement of the electrical connector housings. Although this construction may control the amount of pivoting during proper use of the electrical connector, it provides no positive anti-stress protection adjacent the forward end of the latch member. Thus, field personnel inexperienced with the intended operation of the latch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,654 could apply rotatable pressure to the forward most end of the latches for either locking or releasing the electrical connector housings to one another. Such rotational forces exerted on the forward end of the latch, thereby causing the latch to break or be of reduced effectiveness.
Another problem that can be encountered when inexperienced field personnel skilled in this art as xe2x80x9cfish-hookingxe2x80x9d. In particular, the latch members on many electrical connectors are cantilevered structures that effectively function as fishhooks which may catch insulated leads as the electrical connector is being inserted into or removed from an electrical apparatus. Fishhooking can damage an adjacent circuit that is unintentionally caught by the latch structure of the electrical housing. Additionally, an attempt to operate the latch structure while a wire or other lead is in its fishhooked engagement can permanently damage the latch.
Hence, an improved electrical connector meeting the above-mentioned demands is desired.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a latch member which is prevented from being entangled with conductive wires of an inserted cable.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an actuator member constructed to positively prevent overstress of the latch member thereof.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a latch member and an actuator member integrally formed on a top face of the housing. The housing defines a plurality of cavities extending through opposite front and rear faces thereof for receiving a plurality of terminals therein. The latch member has a deflectable portion in a spaced relationship to the top face for latching and detaching a complementary connector. The actuator member is adjacent but separate from the latch member. The actuator member has a pair of arced ribs extending from the top face, an anti-overstress bar connected between the pair of arced ribs for limiting deflection of the deflectable portion of the latch member relative to the top face of the insulative housing, and a handle extending from the anti-overstress bar. When the handle is depressed, the anti-overstress bar depresses the deflectable portion of the latch member to cause the deflectable portion to move downwardly, whereby an engagement between the deflectable portion and a complementary connector is released.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.